Choices
by LeeAnnP
Summary: Derrick has finally had enough and takes matters into his own hands.


Having just left Paul's room, Derrick pulls out his phone. Checking to make sure he is alone , he dials a number and impatiently waits for it to be answered.

"Hi this is Derrick. Yes I just left Paul's room...Yes Will is in there with him.

I don't see why you are doing...no I know it's none of my buisness but I don't think this is right! Yes I have seen how Paul looks at him, but i don't think it's working out like you want it to!

Well Will doesn't look at him that way..no he doesn't!

No! I will not take pictures of them for you..I said I would spy on them, which I am now regretting...you cannot pay me enough..NO!

I know I owe you but what can you possibly get out of breaking Will and Sonny up? Yeah so I like them so what? Have you ever spoken to them? Seen them together?

Are you KIDDING me?! When I agreed to help you, you said that it would be an easy assignment and no one would get hurt and now you are trying to get me to..No I won't do it..not anymore.

What? ( Derrick laughs) you think you can blackmail me into doing this? Do you remember what I have on YOU Zoey? Do not threaten me! Do not test me..I think Will and Sonny are great guys and I will not hurt them or Paul.

What? You think because I have a conscience that I am interested in them? All of them? have you lost your mind...what? You know what? I don't want to know what sick and twisted thing you have running through your mind right now.

I am finished Zoey..I won't do this anymore for you. I am fired? Really? Are you sure you want to do that?

You know better than to threaten me Zoey. You did all this just to get a story about Paul being gay. You don't care who it hurts do you? Did you ever think that it would come out one way or the other anyway? Once Paul gets the report from his doctor it wil all come out, whether it is a good outcome for his arm or not. The man is hurting...wait why am I telling you all this?

No I am finished...you know what? I quit and I am going to have a little chat with the owner of Sonix too. I KNOW he is a homophobic jerk but would he want it made public that you blackmailed Paul into this story AND had him spied on? His stock will plummet!"

Derrick hung up and turned back to Paul's door. Taking a deep breath, he knocked and wondered how this conversation was going to go. It should have happened a long time ago. He regretted taking this on from the minute he first saw Paul. Man that man was hot. Although he did tend to flirt with..well everyone. Derrick was hoping to get the chance to change that.

Paul opened the door. "Derrick what are you doing back here?"

"Mr. Nirita, we need to talk..now. It's very important."

Paul looked confused but motioned him in.

Will, sitting in the chair turned to look at Derrick. "Mr. Horton, I am sorry to interrupt but you need to get your husband over here now. You and he both need to hear this as well. I should have told you all this long before now and I apoligize. I hope by telling you now, this can be taken care of quickly."

Will and Paul looked at each other, Paul shrugged and nodded and Will pulled out his phone. Still looking at Derrick and Paul, he dialed Sonny.

Turning away, Will waits til Sonny answers his phone. "Hey Babe, can you come over to Paul's room? Derrick says there is something we all need to hear and that is it important. ...Ok thanks.(Will smiles) see you in a few. Love you too."

Will turns back around, pocketing his phone, to catch Paul and Derrick VERY close to each other. He grins then clears his throat.

They jump apart and both look down and blush. Will just shakes his head thinking, (They need to just get it together already). "Sonny will be here in a few minutes."

Derrick takes a deep breath and steps farther back from Paul while giving him a look that begs forgiveness for what he is about to tell him.

"Derrick what is wrong? What are you looking at me like that? Like you are scared? WHAT is going on?" Paul asks.

"I'd like to have to tell it only once...can we wait until Mr. Kiriakis gets here please?"

Will and Paul exchange a look and Paul nods. Then they set about getting a place to sit ready for when Derrick tells them what he has to say.

A knock sounds on the door a few minutes later. Paul opens it to see Sonny, looking concerned and looking for Will. Once he spots him, he walks over to his husband, hugs him and gives him a kiss. Holding hands Sonny turns to Paul and Derrick.

"Ok what is all this about? I am freaking out here."

All four of them sit down. Will and Sonny still holding hands, Paul sitting across from them. Derrick jumps from his chair next to Paul and starts to pace...and begins to tell his story, wringing his hands the whole time...


End file.
